A Good Game of Truth or Dare
by Stevk
Summary: The next generation of Hogwarts Pupils get together for an innocent game of "Truth or Dare"; but no game involving suicidal challenges and your deepest secrets is innocent. Contains Scorpius/Rose, and other characters not in the HP series. M for later chapters.
1. Veritaserum Thief

A Good Game of "Truth or Dare"

**Disclaimer-I am not JKR I don't own the characters.**

I have rated this M, purely because a game of "Truth and Dare' is never PG. Plus I have some ideas for follow through and want to be on the safe side. This Chapter is K.

To start I want to clarify the characters (and the relations between them) for the benefit of the reader.

_James Sirius Potter, Albus "Al" Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter - children of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Al is Slytherin while the other two are Gryffindors._  
_Rose Weasley and Hugo Weasley - children of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Both are also Gryffindors._  
_Scorpius Malfoy (Rose and James call him by his surname and he calls them by theirs. Occasionally he is referred to as 'Scorp' by various peers) the only son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Slytherin of course._  
_Alice Longbottom-daughter of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott is a Hufflepuff like her mother._  
_Liam Cooper, adopted by a Half-blood couple (so actual blood status is unknown), Ravenclaw_  
_Carla Lee - Muggle-born, Hufflepuff_

Within the chapters the point of view changes. Before a different character has a say, I will write the first name of the character followed by POV (point of view for those who are confused). Without further ado; here is my first attempt.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Albus' POV

"Why am I doing this again?" whined Scorpius.

His tough, bad-ass façade had crumpled when my cousin Rose had given him the dare.

"Because you're a Slytherin, we don't back out of a challenge." I resisted the urge to add that lying and stealing comes as second nature too.

He had been dared by his ginger enemy to steal or lie his way into getting a vial of Veritaserum so that "Truth" was as risky as a "Dare". It definitely should not have been hard, especially for Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, (this guy had a silver tongue capable of fibbing his way out of anything, plus he had a quick and steady enough hand to thieve my tie from around my neck) but as his best friend I knew he was feeling guilty. He had planned to 'borrow' a vial from our potions master since he was a straight-O student. Professor Slughorn adored him, invited him to all the Slug Club parties and was always willing to do a favour for his favourite Slytherin boy.

As we approached the old door he gestured for me to hide behind a nearby pillar. He ran his hand through his blonde hair nervously before knocking. I could hear shuffling and a muffled voice told us he was coming.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, what may I do for you on this fine evening?" Professor Slughorn asked, slightly surprised.

"Oh Professor, I was wondering if I could borrow a vial of Veritaserum," Scorp replied coolly, "strictly for educational purposes. As you well know we have that mock O.W.L. coming up, so I would appreciate if I may study its properties."

The ancient man considered this for a moment before saying, "I do understand that you want to get Os, and since you are a top student of mine… let me fetch a vial." He hobbled into his office.

Scorp looked around at me with his thumbs up. Naturally I responded with a wink and a mischievous grin.

As Scorpius turned around Slughorn shuffled back to the door step clutching a crystal vial containing a clear watery substance. "Here you are, Mr Malfoy," the Prof said handing him the vial, "I will see you in Mondays lesson. Oh, and before you go please thank your father for me. He always sends the nicest crystallised pineapple and I do love it."

"Of course, Sir." The blonde smiled sweetly, before turning and striding away.

When he heard the door shut he ran over to where I was hiding, grinning from ear to ear.

"Got it. Let's kill Weasley with embarrassment!" He ran down the corridor with his hair ruffling and cloak flying behind him.

I followed. Up a marble staircase and to the left, along the Seventh Floor West Corridor. We stopped half way down the corridor and looked up at the stone wall. Slowly a huge mahogany door embossed with intricate silver designs carved itself into the bricks. I opened the majestic entrance just a crack to slip in, with Scorpius close behind.  
_

Rose's POV

I saw Al's shaggy black hair and green eyes poke around the door followed by the arrogant grin of my platinum blonde enemy. In his pale slender hand he clutched a tine clear vial.

"He managed it?" I thought aloud.

"You really think I couldn't get a vial of this stuff, Weasley," he sneered at me "With my Slytherin skills and amazingly handsome looks it was barely a _Dare_,"

I mentally agreed with him. He could be so sneaky that he gave Uncle George (and from what I hear late Uncle Fred) a run for their money. As for the looks he was a young Draco Malfoy, except his silver eyes inherited from his mother. Since the third year he had developed a fit body. All in all it was hard for any girl to not admit he was hot; this of course gave him ammunition to show it off to any tart, slag or lady that came his way.

"Pass it here Scorp." Said Lily. In her hand was a bottle of Butterbeer.

She poured the contents of the vial in to the foamy drink and passed it round for everyone to take a sip. She then replaced the Veritaserum with water (aguamenti) and sealed it with the cork.

"Ok, my turn…" Scorpius smirked at his teenage friends around the room. "So… Potter; Truth or Dare?"


	2. Dragging the blonde into a cupboard

A Good Game of Truth or Dare-Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-The plot is mine, this rest is not.**

Rose's POV cont.

"So, Potter-truth or dare?" Malfoy's silver eyes pierced through James, challenging him.

"Truth please Malfoy." James replied calmly.

I could tell Malfoy was slightly irked by how relaxed James was, but everyone else was annoyed about James' answer. Lily made chicken noises with Hugo, while Alice, Carla and Liam moaned too loudly.

James, kept his cool as always, simply making the excuse that he was testing the Veritaserum.

"I want you to tell us…" began Malfoy thoughtfully-"Who you think is the hottest girl here." Lily interjected.

Under the effects of the potion he answered immediately, "Alice."

To this the blonde Hufflepuff blushed (her cheeks matched James' tie—aww), and her BBF Carla giggled her heart out. I had my suspicions of her crush on my hunky cousin for a while, then I found out it was more than a hunch.

Malfoy had developed an annoyed expression on his face. Since a question had been answered honestly, he had no right to complain.

"How about you, Liam? Truth or dare?" asked James.

"Umm... I'll take a dare." Liam sounded more than unsure.

"I dare you to kiss the girl you find most attractive." James demanded.

Reluctantly Liam stood, walked over to where Lily was sat and softly pecked her cheek. James' smug expression had morphed into an annoyed one replicating Malfoy's. It then switched to a scary mix of disgust and fury as his little sister grabbed the boy around his waist and pulled him down next to her.

As for Lily I know she had liked him from the moment they met. Every occasion she got, she would gush to me about how 'perfect he looked' and how much of 'a true Gentleman' he was. I'm glad to finally know it's mutual.

Lily took up Liam's go, "Well then Scorp, truth or dare?"

"Oh, dare of course. But please make it better than Weasley's."

I jumped to my own defence, "I didn't dare _you_ to do anything. I simply suggested that you two should go, you are the _Slytherins_ after all."

"Whatever," the tall blonde sneered, "a dare please Lily?"

"I dare you to take Carla—_NO—Rose _into the closet for 7 minutes of your very own heaven."

"Tongues must be used," James clearly laid out the rules, "must have shirts off and hands have to be busy."

Disgust churned in my stomach. I loathed Malfoy since the moment I saw his boyish blonde hair. I knew my feelings were shared when he laid his silvery eyes on me. I, along with Dad and James, seem to be the only ones remembering that he is a Malfoy and all his family has done. Wait, you know what? Forget what his family has done. Scorpius Bloody Malfoy had a different 'chick' on his arm every week. He had no shame, casually rocking up to the Great Hall late every day with the worst bed hair and his most recent toy. Hate bubbled in every cell of my being.

"Fine," was the best I could manage.

I dragged the muscular git by his tie into the closet.

One thing on my mind—_Oh SHIT_.


	3. Cheaters & hippogriff dung

A Good Game of Truth or Dare-Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-Only the plot for this story is mine, I'm sad to say the rest belongs to Ms JK Rowling.**

Scorp's POV

This was awkward to say the least.

Before I knew what was going on, I found myself being dragged into a cupboard by the same gorgeous naïve red-head who claims to despise me.  
_

I had tried so many times to make a move on her (especially recently), but she can't take a damn hint and it was lodged into her brain we were enemies. Sure during the first and second years of school we had made it our missions to outsmart the other, humiliate them in front of their friends and just irritate the crap out of us both. Since last year, I had taken It as an opportunity to get her attention. My father had often told me of the fine between hate and love. I hadn't realised it before, but I loved Rose Weasley. _Now was my chance._  
_

I chose to play the roll, as I always do, of the chick magnet who could handle this fiery teen with no trouble. Closing the door and locking it behind us, I turned to Rose who, to my surprise was unbuttoning her shirt. She stopped halfway so her large, round tits could easily be seen. She proceeded to mess-up the pleats of her skirt, tangling her once perfect red ringlets and unhooking her bra.

"What are you doing?" I asked after I recovered from the stunning sight before me. So much for 'could handle anything'.

"Helping you," she responded curtly.

"Expand please, Miss Weasley."

"Do you want them to think you did the dare or not. Just go with it, would you."

She stood on her toes to reach my collar which she rucked up whilst untying my Slytherin tie. When she advanced on my shirt, I helped her unbutton it. I'm so sure I saw a slight smile on her lips, her soft hands rested on my chest for too long twice.

Finally satisfied she overturned a bucket and perched uncomfortably.

"Relax would you Darlin'" I drawled in her ear.

She just rolled her icy blue ice eyes.

When my watch said we'd been tortured for seven full minutes, we tumbled out of the stuffy closet relieved. Our friends gasped from our bedraggled appearance. I walked towards the astonished faces and sat down next to my best friend Albus. Rose slowly ambled to me knelt down and slapped me, hard, across the face. It hurt more than the other times she's hit me. She meant it. Previously she had kicked, punched or slapped me in retaliation, not to warn me off completely. I made a mental note to try harder to get Rose Weasley.

"Aw, c'mon Darlin', just 'coz one night stands are more of my thing than yours. Was that necessary?" I confidently appealed to the girl I spend so much time infuriating.

"Ok," Rose said when she sat down opposite me in the circle, "Truth or dare Alice?"

I just let Rose take my go, like Lily did for my last go.

Alice asked for a truth. Rose wanted her to share the worst thing any teacher had ever done to her.

Alice's POV

"Umm… well," I spluttered, "There was this once that Dad caught me talking in class and gave me a detention without even a warning. He didn't even look at Liz Poi who was talking SO loudly I could hear her with my ear-muffs on. I, of course, moaned it was unfair, so he made me shovel Hippogriff shit for the rest of that lesson _and_ for a month's worth of detentions. What's worse is that it was in my first term of my first year and Liz & co. laughed at me for it for ages after."

It had really had upset me. It was the only time dad ever been like that too. Thank Helena that had been the only time.

I recovered after a quick shudder of the memory. Looking around at my friends in the room wondering which one I should pick on. At last I settled on making Hugo squirm.

"Hugo? Truth or dare?" I smiled sweetly.

"I'll start with a truth." He responded hesitantly.

"Who do you fancy?"

"Well I don't," the younger boy winced.

"What? You can't say that with the Veritaserum in you," cried James.

"Actually I'm….." Hugo blurted.

Cliff hanger.


	4. Bikini

A Good Game of Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer-** I don't own any of the characters, setting, base idea or any of that jazz.

**Chapter 4**

Rose's POV

"Umm… actually I'm asexual," Hugo blurted.

Everyone was staring at him with surprise. Though he wasn't a magnet like Malfoy, and not sexy like James, there were a few girls who I knew for a fact fancied my little brother. I guess it was my sisterly instincts that wouldn't let me see past the red hair and slightly chubby cheeks.

Hugo looked a little bit embarrassed, so he explained, "I've known from a young age that I'm not into girls, and I know for certain I'm not gay. I just came to the conclusion that I'm, well, asexual."

One by one the confused and surprised looks disappeared from the faces of my friends.

"How about you Carla? Truth or dare?" Hugo's voice held a hint of guilt.

"I'll have a dare please."

"I dare you to grab and hold on to Albus' ass for the next three dares."

"Do I really have to?" Carla whined.

To her horror everyone sat in the room (Albus included) nodded spontaneously.

"Surely there's another option," I could tell she was desperate to slither out of this one, well crawl, she's a Hufflepuff not a Slytherin.

"Well you could strip," suggested Malfoy thoughtfully. He ran his hand through his hair messing it up a bit, like he did in potions when he was taking notes from Slughorn's rambles.

Carla deliberated this then scuttled over to Albus and placed a hand on his derriere.

"Very," Scorpius muttered with a bemused expression on his face.

"Truth or dare, Rose?" she looked me in the eye.

"Dare."

I regretted it the moment I saw the evil glint in her eye.

"Go to Flitwick's office in a sexy bikini and ask him to turn the lake into a heated pool worthy of a Muggle 5-star hotel for us," she was ecstatic about her choice of a dare.

I considered this for a moment, then decided that I wanted to do well in my upcoming OWLs (Fifth Year sucked). I reached down to take off my shoe, lo and behold I had nether shoes, socks nor jumper to take off. I certainly didn't want to take off my shirt, so I let her and Alice conjure me a bikini.

James' POV

Rose had sense, she wasn't the type to take that up readily. We let her think about this in silence, however, being hormonal teens, we were egging her on with our intense stares.

I know all the boys in the room, especially the two not related to her wanted to see her undressed. Obviously she decided that she would rather wear a bikini in front of a professor than wearing a bra and a skirt with us around for the rest of the game.

She snuck into a corner of the Room of Requirement to put the revealing swimsuit on—we conspired. Once Rose was dressed, she bee-lined to the door.

The bikini the girls had created was hot pink and tied up around her neck and behind her back. It barely covered her boobs; the bottoms left most of her delicious arse sticking out. If I were not her cousin I would had appreciated the sight a lot more. Compared to the not-so-subtle grin on Malfoy's face, my opinion was very reserved.

Before she walked out, Rose turned to give us all death stares. The door slammed behind her.

The apprehension in the room radiated from everyone.

_1…_ You could almost hear the mental counting.

_2…_

_3…_ It was so silent you could have heard my father's patronus galloping in the room.

_4…_

_5…_ Simultaneously everyone jumped to their feet.

Rushing for the exit and along the corridor, after our friend. Having discussed our aim and plan each person was going to make this an interesting dare for one: Rose Weasley.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading and please review. I want to know what you think.

~Stevk xx


	5. Why ME?

A Good Game of "Truth or Dare"

**Disclaimer**-**You know the drill.** If you don't, the set and characters belong to JKR. If you don't recognise it, it's probably my own.

_I mention a few new characters in this chapter. Mention only: Louis, Dominque (Dom), Victoire (Vic), Molly, Lucy, Roxanne (Roxy), Fred II and Teddy._

**Chapter 5**

Rose's POV

I didn't want to do this.

In case my _"friends"_ hadn't noticed, I disliked them a bit _too_ much at that moment in time. I could just not do it and make something up, then disappear for an hour of two on a weekend claiming it was my detention for this. That sounded very nice. But since when did I back out of dares?

Suddenly a hidden panel in the stone wall swung open and a crown of misfits tumbled out. Cobwebs coated their uniform and hair. Talking of hair most of it was red or brown except for the one (platinum blonde).

"What the fuck are you doing?" I fumed at group, who were failing at removing the dust and spiders from whatever they were wearing.

"Following you," grinned Lily she was holding on to Liam's hand.

"Why?" I snarled, though I knew someone would say they didn't trust me.

"Because we don't want to miss out on the action." James had the most mischievous grin, even when he was with Fred it was never this bad.

Thinking of Fred, I wonder why he didn't join us for the game. Oh well, this many cousins making fun of me at any one time is enough. I should consider myself lucky, if Bill and Fleur's kids (Vic, Dom and Louis) were here, that would mean Teddy would follow because he is engaged to Vic and wouldn't miss out on family fun. If Percy's daughters (Molly and Lucy) were here Roxy would follow because they are glued at the hip, despite the two year age range. Of course if any of the above found out, they would tell their older siblings and cousins; eventually Vic would hear about, then would whisper it to Teddy; Teddy would mention it to Uncle Harry in casual conversation; Unc would be annoyed at James and write a letter; Aunty Ginny would read the letter and freak; Mum would be told by an angry Aunt Ginny; both will write howlers to me and my cousins telling us how irresponsible we all are. Even if my others cousins aren't playing now, Lily will tell Molly, Lucy and Roxy, setting off the vicious chain none-the-less.

_Why me?_

Apparently I asked that question out loud, because Hugo snapped me out of thoughts with "'Coz we love you sis" and an unnerving grin.

"Right…" I wasn't convinced.  
_

The commotion had died down and we had crept to Flitwick's office door.

I was nervous.

Had Albus not put his hand on my shoulder and gently massaged it, I might have snapped my wand from gripping it too tightly.

"Worst case you _Obliviate_ him," my favourite cousin whispered in my ear.

_'That could work,'_ I thought with sarcastic optimism.  
_

The crowd waited round the corner at the end of the corridor. I knocked, taking a deep breath to resist the urge to bolt.

Flitwick opened the door and squeaked when he saw the state I was in. The best I could do was force a somewhat apologetic smile onto my face.

"What can I do for you Miss Weasley?" he peeped, trying to stop his eyes from wondering and not to stammer as he spoke.

"A few friends and I were wondering if you could heat the lake." I realised how week it sounded, but continued, "We wanted to go for a swim, before lights-out, but it's a bit nippy. Oh well, I guess you don't want to be disturbed."

I turned to walk away, before he could react, however he recovered quicker than my legs would allow me to walk.

"Umm Miss Weasley? I'll see what I can do." He squeaked, then rushed off down the corridor toward and down the stairs.

I blinked in surprise.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think. Next part will be up soon.**

**~Stevk xx**


	6. Laughter and more company

_Hello Readers,_

_Firstly, I want to apologise for the late update, I've been busy with my little sister's birthday-Sorry. _  
_Anyway this chapter introduce a few more new people (right at the end). So I'll tell you about them next chapter because it doesn't really matter now._

_Hope you like it and the next instalment will be coming soon, enjoy, review and favourite please!_

~Stevk xx

* * *

A Good Game of Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer- I hate to have to say this but only the plot and the characters you can't find in other FanFics are mine.  
_**

**Chapter 6**

Lily's POV

_Oh GODRIC!_ I could barely keep my head on my neck. I never knew that James could laugh so hard, Alice was doubled over with him holding her up; Albus was rolling on the ground; Hugo was clutching the wall to stand; Carla looked like she was struggling to breathe; Liam and I were attempting to stay upright, we were failing to say the least; even Malfoy had dropped the uptight disguise, silently chuckling. Rose, well, she was frozen with surprise. Her face conveyed only disbelief.

After what felt like an eternity, we had all recovered, Carla asked, "What are we going to do?"

Now a hint of panic washed over us. A dare had turned into a conversation with a teacher who was willing to help them with something they had made up.

"Let's go swimming," James piped up.

"We could always continue our game in the lake," Hugo meekly suggested.

"I guess that sounds fun," Rose mumbled, then more confidently said, "But I'm getting changed into a proper swimming costume."

"Now why would you want to do that," smirked Scorpius. I can't help but wonder what his problem is with Rose. He is perfectly civil to every one of the Potter/Weasley kids, except James (they have a competitive relationship, despite James being a year older) and Rose (who hate each other's guts and bicker, jinx and poison one another to no end).

If looks could kill, Scorp would have been little more than a corpse, thanks to the daggers Rose was sending his way.  
_

Liam's POV

Sure, Rose had one hell of a hot body, but Lily was incredibly pretty and my age. I had liked Lily for as long as I can remember. When I first met her three years ago I thought she was sweet, kind, polite and caring, just like her grandmothers (we have all heard and read the stories.) Slowly a wonderful friend turned into a crush, but until now I never knew it was mutual. True we had grown really close recently, but I just didn't pick up on the signs.

Now she was in front of me in a cute red and white stripped bikini, the ends of her hair dripping from the warm water of the lake. Our friends had also changed, the blokes in knee-long swimming shorts and the girls in brightly coloured bikini's. Even though none of us had stuck our heads under, water droplets sprinkled our hair from all the splashing. Soon the Giant Squid made an appearance; he grabbed James by the ankle, hung him upside down for a moment, before dropping him in the water, head first. He shook his head like a dog when he came up, grinning like a maniac.

"Right, Rose I think it's your turn," he said emptying the water from his ears.

"Yes it is. Albus, you've been awfully quiet. Truth or-"

"Dare!" he interrupted.

"Go get more people. At least three cousins and three not; mix of guys and girls. Go!"

He climbed out of the lake and sprinted into the castle, sopping wet. _Filch will kill him_.  
_

Within fifteen minutes he jumped back in with seven people traipsing along behind in swim suits. They were Fred Weasley II; Louis Weasley and Paige Clearwater; Lorcan Scamander and Sophia Chang; and Lysander Scamander and Lucy Weasley. Judging by the approving look on Rose's face, this was a good haul.

"My go." Albus declared as he recovered from a dive into the a lake.


	7. Sibling Rivalry

_Hello Readers,  
_I told you that new characters were joining in on this ludicrous game, so here the new six are:

**-** Fred Weasley II_- Gryffindor, same year as James and Alice (6__th__); child of George and Angelina. Roxanne is his sister, but she isn't here yet.  
_**- **Louis Weasley_- Gryffindor, same year as Fred, James and Alice; child of Bill and Fleur. Victoire and _Dom_ are his sisters, Vic has left school and Dom's in her last year, but she is too stuck up to have fun or cause mischief.  
_**-** Paige Clearwater_- Ravenclaw, same year as Louis, Fred, James and Alice; Penelope Clearwater's daughter.  
_**- **Lucy Weasley_- Gryffindor of course, same year as Rose, Al, Scorp and Carla (5__th__); Percy and Audrey's daughter, her sister Molly left Hogwarts same year as Vic and Teddy (three years ago).  
_**-** Lorcan and Lysander "Ly" Scamander_- both Ravenclaw, same year as Lucy, Rose, Al, Scorp and Carla (5__th__) children of Luna and Rolf Scamander.  
_ **- **Sophia Chang_- Hufflepuff, fifth year with Lucy, Lorcan, Ly, Rose, Al, Scorp and Carla; Cho's daughter (her father is a Muggle)_

**~Stevk xx**

* * *

A Good Game of Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer-You know the drill. HP is not mine.**

**Chapter 7**

Lysander's POV 

Now at the bank, I discovered the platinum blond was Scorp, the darker colours were James and Carla, the sandy brown was Liam, the strawberry blonde was Alice, and the red was Hugo, Lily and Rose.

Albus dived straight in, splashing us everybody as he did. "My go," he paused to look around at us, "Lor-Lysander, truth or dare?"

"Dare." There was no way I was going to be a chicken.

"I dare you to..." a twisted grin plastered his usually angelic face, "to kiss Sophia, tongue and all."

"Wa-wait! Wh-wh-what?" I stammered. There was no way I was going to kiss my brother's girlfriend, especially when I have my own. I may consider a tiny peck, but certainly no tongue.

"Not going to happen." My brother wasn't keen on the dare either, wonder why…

"OI, you _have_ to," insisted Rose, "I had to snog Malfoy in a cupboard. I had to go to Flitwick's office in a bikini. You can't strip, because I will not allow it, you have nothing there, except your trunk, which you are not going to lose!" She sounded strangely annoyed. I don't want to know how badly her cousins pushed it this time.

"Then I'll strip," Sophia said, pulling something out of her neatly tied hair. (How am I supposed to know what those things are called?)

Rose raised her eyebrows, but kept her mouth closed.

I couldn't help but notice that while most were watching Sophia, Scorpius was eyeing Rose with an amused smirk. I wonder what's going on there.

I usually know. Who fancies who? Which couples are dating? Who called the break-up? When did the overprotective family jinx their sister's boyfriend? _I always know._ But this was news to me. I know that Lily and Liam have fancied each other for ever, same with Alice & James and Al & Carla. It only took a game of Truth or Dare to admit it. I could tell that Paige and Louis were on the edge of a split (the one time his Veela powers don't work is when the girl he wants to charm has fallen hard for his mischievous cousin, Fred-poor bloke). The Weasley family was interesting like that. There were so many of them, and though I'm not one to gossip, it's kind of intriguing to observe and deduce which cousins are on which team in the latest jinx wars. Rose says I am like Sherlock Holmes from some Muggle book she got from her Muggle Grandparents. I guess that's why I'm a Ravenclaw.

"Well, James," Sophia smiled sweetly; too sweetly, "truth or dare?" I didn't really mind her taking my turn.

"Dare, obviously."

"Squeeze Carla's tits." At this Carla gasped.

"What? No way. I know want to get back at Albus, but like this? Really?"

Sophia nodded in reply, ignoring the daggers Carla and Al were sending her.

"No, I'll kiss her but I'm not going to ruin the point of bikini tops." Albus' eyes bulged, there was no way his brother was getting _anywhere_ near his girlfriend.

"And what is the point?" Louis asked.

"It's like the glass case for the crown jewels or something really expensive. If loads of people come and touch the glass, you get smudgy prints on it, so the display is taken down and no one can enjoy it. Clearly if all the men here went around feeling inside the ladies swim suits they wouldn't wear them any more. Between you and me," he leaned in to whisper loudly in Louis' ear, "they look really hot in those bikinis, so I don't want to blow it." Louis chuckled with a few of the blokes and myself. James was right.

Sophia stuck out her bottom lip and said, "Fine. You can kiss her."

James swam over to Carla and Albus. He was trying to get her to hide behind him, but she crept out and let James give her a gentle peck on the cheek. For Al, gentle wasn't good enough, he whacked James, who waded back next to Louis and Rose.

Merlin, this bunch were nothing short of misfits.

* * *

On a final note,

Thank you sincerely for the support. I know this is belated, but a huge cheers to _Bkil, xXDaniLynnXx, niffleremmanimagus and LillyMay77_ for reviewing; to _hermioneglee143, Bkil, NobGender, the-fairy-godmother, Born2BInsane, niffleremmanimagus, zmbbnbq, Irish Unicorn, dinchen139, ilikemnms, 1ara3lyse, LillyMay77, bigsunglasses33, SaharBear, LoopyLizzie, book-lover51, zen8, ashareal, .98, kaykay25, eski987 and whatapileofshit10 _for following; to _kTDOTC, xXDaniLynnXx, zmbbnq, missjess15, dinchen139, Pashow, zen8 and kaykay25_ for the favourites; and finally love to _kaykay25_ for following me as a writer and adding me as a favourite.


	8. Kiss for a Rose

I appreciate all my followers, those who have added this story to their favourites list, and those who have reviewed. In addition to the list of last week I want to thank Isabelle717 and RavenclawChick7.

**Disclaimer- You all know it off by heart by now. I'm not JKR, I am just a JKR fan. The characters aren't mine. I use them in my work like the rest of you do.**

* * *

On with:  
A Good Game of Truth or Dare  
**Chapter 8**

Scorpius' POV

This family is so very amusing. Rose went off on a rant at Lorcan, and was clearly annoyed after Sophia's little's stunt. She has been quietly seething for the duration of James' dare and through the water fight that had come after.

The thing that got her out of her sulk was Albus sneaking up behind her and tipping water on her head with a wave of his wand. Naturally she had waded away from Al, who had doubled over laughing, however when she turned to throw him a dirty look, her head banged into my chest. My arms shot out to hold her and in that moment I knew this was my chance.

I bent over her stunned face and kissed her. Quite gently first, until, shock horror, she kissed me back, passionately. My hands tangled in her perfect red curls and whilst her hands drifted across my bare chest. Her touch was magical, a million times better than I had ever imagined.

Rose broke away suddenly (_just when I was really enjoying it_), leaving a large gap between us.

All her cousins, our friends, were staring at us. In my excitement I hadn't noticed that the splashing and scream had dying down. Ah crap. Everyone just witnessed the biggest enemies in the school snogging. What's that smell, it's kind of smoky? It's my reputation in flames. James and Louis are going to pulverise me, Albus will ignore me for weeks, Hugo and Lily will torture me with curses and forth year pranks, my Slytherin 'friends' will never take me seriously again. I'm screwed.

"Well my friend," started James, sombrely, "you owe me 10 Galleons." He turned to Louis who looked thoroughly defeated.

"Lorcan, dear brother give me our agreed 6," Lysander sported a happy glee as his brother wadded to shore to fetch his wand. He then summoned his wallet (accio) from his dorm and picked out six gold coins. He handed them over reluctantly.

As it turned out, Louis said I would ask Rose out after our sixth year, one the other hand James bet that everyone would know of our love before we sat our OWLs. Lysander gained 6G because he believed we would hook up at some time or another, Lorcan though we would stay enemies forever. Lily made a profit of a Galleon and fifteen Sickles from Hugo who said Louis and James would kill Scorpius if anything was to happen between him and Rose.

Finally everybody had been paid off, we settled down to continue the game. James was happy to let Louis take his turn.

"Umm, Lucy, T or D?"

"Truth please." Lily gave her the Butterbeer (it was just like Lily to carry everything everywhere).

"Who is the best snog?" Louis asked.

"Lysander for the boys, but Paige is quite good too."

What? Everybody was in shock. Well except Louis, Lysander and Paige.

"We kinda went out a bit last year. It was all secret, but we're both bi," Paige explained.

"I knew of course and Lysander figures these things out before most of us," Louis admitted.

"Right, ok," Rose broke her own silence.

Lucy asked Fred if he wanted to do a truth or dare, he asked for a dare as expected.

"I dare you to steal whipped cream from the kitchen and spray it in Professor McGonagall's bed."

"Sure, I want to take Scorp with me though. He can tell you I how expertly I do it."

I pulled myself out of the lake and pulled a towel around me. Rose cast a warming charm around her cousin, then me, so we dried immediately. I got to love that girl. We pulled on some clothes and race towards the castle.


	9. Scattered Perspectives

I appreciate all my followers, those who have added this story to their favourites list, and those who have reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't written in ages, but school is catching up to me. I hope the next instalment is as good (if not better) than the rest. I'll try to write more regularly, but no promises.

**Disclaimer- I haven't typed this in ages, only the plot is mine. Characters and setting belong to JKR.**

On with:  
A Good Game of Truth or Dare 

**Chapter 9**

Fred's POV

My only motive for taking Scorp was to drill him about Rose. I want to know why he chose my know-it-all, hot-headed, little cousin to snog. To add insult to injury he had continuously fought with her for many years whilst shagging any female with a two mile radius. I decided not to interrogate him just yet so we sprinted in silence to through the corridors.

Scorp's POV

DONG!

DONG!

DONG!

DONG!

DONG!

DONG!

DONG!

DONG!

DONG!

DONG!

The chimes of the huge clock in the tower above us, reminded me that we were close to curfew; half an hour let to be precise. Following Fred's red hair down the stairs to the kitchens, I was wondering why he wanted me to come. I mean he could have asked his cousin, Potter, and they could have flooded the great hall while they were at it or sent the house-elves to 'clean' the Slytherin common room, but he didn't. I had a sneaky feeling he was planning to question me about Rose. I was not looking forward to it.

Alice's POV

We all know why Fred asked to have Scorpius accompany him, but none of had the courage to talk about it in front of Rose. Lysander was cuddling Lucy, Lorcan kissing Sophia. Albus was whispering lovingly in Carla's ear. James, Lily, Rose, Hugo and Liam were discussing Quidditch. Louis and Paige we snogging wildly. This was all just to pass the time.

The clock tower rung for 10 O'clock. _They better be back in time,_ I thought.

Fred's POV

_Hmm, I could question him on the way back, because now we have to hurry_, I debated with the voices in my head.

_But if we're caught you won't get to talk at all._

_We won't get caught, or at least I won't._

_Whatever, you should just say something and be done with it. I mean do you care that he's snogging Rose?_

_YES I BLOODY WELL CARE._

_Let's prank the Malfoy!_

_Ooh, yes that's good._

_Dad'll be so proud._

_So will the cousins._

We climbed into the kitchen, and were instantly greeted by the house-elves. Before they talked us into eating whatever they were going to cook we borrowed the can of whipped cream and left.

Little did Scorpius know, that one of the Gryffindor house-elves had grabbed the Map and Uncle Harry's cloak for me. Both were in my pocket with my wand. This was going to be great and Lucy would probably forgive him for not putting the cream in McGonagall's bed.

Within no time at all, we were outside the entrance to the Headmistress's office and quarters. Only the gargoyle stood in our way.

Luckily for me, I had had a trip up to old McGonagall's office last week. If I recall it was something to do with stink bombs in the corridors, not the most magnificent, but this would be.

Scorp's POV

"Tabby cat" Fred declared gleefully to the gargoyle.

The door slid open revealing the stair case to the Head Mistress' office. Fred practically bounced up the stairs like he owned the place. I guess he's been up there a lot.

I followed apprehensively. It crossed my mind that I have no reason to trust him.

_I'll stick close and keep my eyes on him_, I thought.

Having thought this, I realised he had run off, up the spiralling stair case. I swiftly followed.

* * *

That's it for now guys, please review.  
~Stevie


End file.
